Elegy for the Wronged
by OneRiddle
Summary: Sasuke returned, and was faced with the harsh consequences of his choices. His psyche was shattered, leaving Naruto to pick up the pieces. "Take your time, Sasuke. Choices... don't always have to be made on your own." NaruSasu, Rape, Abuse. One-shot.


**Elegy for the Wronged**

"_In nature there are neither rewards nor punishments; there are consequences."_ His father's words rang hollowly in his mind.

He knelt in front of the Hokage, under her scrutinizing gaze. The ANBU guard's grip on his cuffed hands never faltered.

He had killed two S-classed criminals, eliminated their threats to Konoha. He had tipped them off on Akatsuki, handed himself over of his own accord and that was the best bargain chip he would have and he seized it without a second thought. The slightest possibility even awakened in his mind that maybe –_maybe _he would be let off the hook a little more easily; that _maybe_ he could make up to the villagers for what he had done.

Maybe he decided too quickly –thought too little –for he was only sixteen, and there was much, much more for a child to learn.

Stupid, stupid Sasuke.

But of course, it was treason he had committed; it was murder, and attempted murder and much much more that made up the endless list of his crimes. Of course everyone was appalled, was dismayed to see his return. Of course they would scowl and spat and curse. For what else could a traitor expect?

Stupid, stupid Sasuke.

"_Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."_

What honor did he harbor? What would his father –_aniki_ –say?

Each day an ANBU –he could never tell if it was the same one; they all regarded him with equal contempt –would open the rusting gates of his cell with a tell-tale creak and attach a chain to his chakra-infused cuffs. Then came the leash, fastened to the metal collar on his neck. He was lead, blindfolded, as the Sharingan was considered too deadly for the world, to the prison entrance.

And he would be walked around Konoha, on display for every good citizen to see how a traitor ends up. The cuffs and the blindfold he understood, for protection, for security reasons. The leash he knew, although left unsaid by the almost motherly Tsunade and remained unasked by him, was for humiliation.

At the heart of the village he would be tied to an iron pole, and four ANBU –he could feel their lurking presence –would guard him for the day. He was then left to his own accord, under the scorching sun or in the thunderous storm. Anyone was free to do anything to him, as long as it would not leave on him any lasting physical damage. He was an asset to Konoha; probably one of the strongest shinobi Konoha would ever find in her time of need. That much was admitted by everyone, however reluctantly.

The villagers mocked him, ridiculed him. Sometimes they threw pebbles, or yanked at his hair and his leash, snickers and laughter chortling all around. Sometimes the jagged stones hit him hard, and he would feel warm little streams running down his arms, his forehead, soaking his blindfold. And he would raise his arms, and hungrily lap up his blood, for he was so thirsty, so thirsty…

But of course on other days it would be better. When a bottle of cool water would be raised to his chapped lips, when the wounds on his body would be healed by the soothing chakra that came from the only medic nin that would tend to him voluntarily. He coughed, spluttered as the water went down his windpipe. "Sa-Sakura…" He felt the girl tense, and retrieve the water bottle abruptly. She stood, turned and soon he was alone again.

Every now and then he sensed the chakra signature of his former teacher, cautiously concealed but nonetheless traceable after his three years of training. Kakashi would stand there, for ridiculously long periods of time, and poof away. At times he wished to call out to his sensei, to voice his apology, but how could Kakashi stand talking to a traitor, to _him_? How could he hope that maybe, just _maybe_, Sakura, or Kakashi would accept him back as if all that happened in the past three years was just a horrid nightmare?

Stupid, stupid Sasuke.

He hung his head.

Suddenly there was an uproar of protest, and the villagers were prayed off him. He almost smiled, for he could immediately tell who it was, despite the blindfold. "Teme!"

For who else would want to talk to stupid, stupid Sasuke?

"Hang on Sasuke! It's only two weeks left." He blinked, and suddenly was aware that of course there was always the loud, obnoxious blonde. He leaned his tousled head on the orange jacket –it had to be orange –and listened to the steady heartbeat, _thud-thum, thud-thum, _amidst the chattering and ranting that was, to him at least, incoherent.

That night, lying on the couch in his cell, he saw his mother smiling at him. Her face, so soft, so sincere… She told him shush, Sasu-chan, everything will be alright, and that he is the best son she could hope for and he has made her proud. Then she took him out, hand in hand, to the swing beside the ninja academy, and they played, his stubby fingers clutching the rope, his mother pushing him higher, higher, into the starry night… He smiled. His hair flew around his face and the wind whipped on his flushed cheeks and his mother's praises flooded his hearing. But of course, of course he would not make a sound. He did not dare to, because if as much as a giggle left his lips the ANBU outside would come in and he did not want that to happen. He focused on his mother, the swing, the stars, and kept quiet.

It was getting easier during the day. He was getting chained, and the next moment he was walking with his mother, through fields of gold and green, as red rosella birds danced at the front, shiny and colorful butterflies perched on buttercups and lilies and lavender. His mother beamed. It is her secret garden, she said, and she is only bringing Sasuke there, because Sasuke has been a good boy. Does he like the garden? She asked. He nodded, cupping a sparrow tenderly in his chubby hands. She smiled.

At the back of his mind he knew that Team Seven has got on a mission. That was why there was no Naruto to hold him, no Kakashi to fend off the angry villagers and no Sakura to tend to his wounds. The rough edge of the cuffs dug into his wrists, and the man on top of him thrust, in, out, in, out… People were laughing… He choked, someone clawed at a handful of his hair –a bitter taste erupted in his mouth and callused hands maliciously clammed his jaw shut –he swallowed.

He was covered in blood and sweat and semen and urine. He couldn't tell if they were his. The indifferent gaze of the ANBU guards eerily lingered.

Stupid, stupid Sasuke.

The waves gently brushed the soles of his feet as he walked on the sand. The breeze caressed his cheeks. Clouds gingerly rolled by, the seagulls squawked and flapped the wings and soared in the azure sky. His mother pointed down in front of him, and there, just within reach was a sea star, deep blue as the foaming ocean. His mother cupped her hand round his, gently guiding his shaking fingers to his prize. He held it in front of him in awe. Is it beautiful? His mother asked. He nodded, admiring it in his hand. She would like Sasu-chan to keep it, because Sasu-chan deserves a gift from mother to be his friend.

He beamed, and clutched to the sea star for a long, long time.

-----

Someone was knocking impatiently on the door.

"Coming!" hollered Naruto.

He dashed to living room –"Careful Naruto!" scolded Sakura as she wavered slightly on the stool, her hands full of decorations to hang on the ceilings for the party that was to be held in a few hours.

The tapping continued until Naruto yanked open the door of the Uchiha main house to see the smirking faces of Kiba and Shikamaru. "Yo mate!" Kiba gave as his greeting. Akamaru barked enthusiastically as Shikamaru just waved a hand lazily.

"Hi guys!" Naruto grinned.

"Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun, what makes you two turn up early?" Kakashi asked from the kitchen.

"Hinata asked me to lend a hand with the preparations, so I decided to drag Shikamaru here also," Kiba explained dismissively, already munching on a cookie in a tray on the table.

"Kiba! You call that lending a hand!?" Sakura seethed. Kakashi's eyes became the little crescents as he smiled, and Shikamaru just muttered, "So troublesome…"

"Anyways," started Kiba, "How's Uchiha doing?"

"A lot better!" The blonde grinned. "Baa-chan still checks on him every two weeks or so, and he still has to take some stuff to stop him from hyperventilating if things become too much, but that aside he's improving a lot. Baa-chan says at this rate he can take missions again in a year or two. And he's started talking since Hinata brought him the dried star fish from Wave country!"

"Really? I never heard him talk," commented Kiba, looking around the house.

"No outside, I mean, in the house. Not in full sentences of course, but he talks alright." Naruto put in as he laid tea cups on the table. "He said 'star fish blue' after Hinata left that night, but I dunno why he says that –the star fish is pale pink."

"Where's Sasuke, anyway?" asked Shikamaru.

"Taking a nap, but he'll be up in a few. I think he's just tired from sparing with us this morning." Sakura supplied. "He still fares badly in battles; he likes to do all the jutsus in a particular order: henge, Katon, Chidori, Katon, Chidori Nagashi and Chidori again… and you can never do that when facing an opponent. He just curls up when he gets unexpected attacks," said Sakura, frowning a little.

"Tsunade said he probably hasn't understood yet that it was a spar and not just a practice on jutsus." Kakashi said as he put down another tray of treats. He beamed. "But I'm sure he'll get the hang of it alright."

There was the tapping at the front door again. "I'll get it," said Sakura as she jumped down from the stool.

"Hi Hinata-chan, Tenten, Lee-kun!" Sakura smiled widely, stepping aside to make room for the new guests.

"Sakura-chan! What a great and youthful time for me to meet you!" exclaimed Lee.

"Wow, you guys really did a great job on decorating," commented Tenten.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan! Thank you for inviting us," blushed Hinata.

"You guys are welcome! Sasuke loves the sea star you brought him, Hinata-chan!" Sakura beamed at the white-eyed girl.

Just then there was a dull thud from down the hallway. "Uh, that's probably Sasuke waking. I'll go get him," said Naruto.

Tenten looked around the house. The pale curtains were pulled back and light filed into the house, basking everything in the setting sun. A few decorative scrolls hung on the walls –she wondered idly if they were only decorative –and the photo of Team Seven, although creased and torn at the edges, was framed carefully in a wooden frame, sitting beside the window. Behind the sofa was a little den of duvets and pillows. Tenten knew better than to touch the boy's comfort zone. Hung beside the shelves of scrolls was a big chart, with the words "Sasuke" written at the top in simple, but lively writing. It was the raven haired boy's schedule, from seven thirty each day to nine each night, seven days a week. Tenten skimmed down the chart as the other guests started to gather around to see.

_Wake up…………[room]………………………(Good morning)_

_Brush teeth…..[Bathroom]_

_Breakfast……..[dining room]………………(Itadakimasu)_

_Training……….[training ground 5]………(I'm going out)_

_Lunch………….[training ground 5]………(Itadakimasu)_

_Spar……………[training ground 5]_

_Free time……[green field]_

_Nap……………[at home]……………………(I'm home)_

_Dinner……….[dining room]………………(Itadakimasu)_

_Naruto………[home]_

_Bath…………[bathroom]_

_Sleep……….[bedroom]……………………(Goodnight)_

"I see you guys are interested in Sasuke's daily activities?" They jumped at the smiling Kakashi.

"A-anou, we j-just…" Hinata stuttered, and Kakashi good-naturedly patted her head, effectively silencing her. "Maa… It's okay to look; Sasuke needs a very regular schedule all the time to rest assured. That's why Tsunade told me to make this timetable, so he'll know what to expect; and it's working splendidly."

"Uh, hi everyone?"

They spun around, to find Naruto standing with none other than Uchiha Sasuke, still in his pajamas. The group smiled. "Hi Sasuke," said Tenten kindly, breaking the awkward silence. The boy did not show any signs of hearing her. "Ugh, unn??" He meowed enquiringly at Naruto. Naruto steered the boy to the group, coming to a halt when the boy cringed. "Sasuke, that's Tenten, you see? And Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru… And Hinata, she gave you that sea star, right?" Naruto pointed at the various teenagers. Sasuke's eyes just wandered. Then he bolted for the little space behind the sofa, nuzzling in the duvets and pillows.

"Ahh, err… Just give him a few minutes, he'll come out. I already told him 'bout the party like… a week ago, but he often reacts this way when his schedule is changed. Yea, so, err, just give him a few minutes guys?" Naruto clasped his hands together sheepishly.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun can join us when he feels comfortable," murmured Hinata understandingly.

"Yes, the youthful heart can always wait!" Said Lee, beaming.

"So troublesome," muttered Shikamaru, his lips curving into a smile all the same.

The door opened to reveal more guests, Gai-sensei, Neji (he claimed that he came for the sole reason of preventing Kiba from corrupting Hinata-sama), Jiraiya (he was unmistakable as he jumped down and landed graciously on the Uchiha lawn from his giant toad), Ino, Sai ("What a great occasion it is to measure everyone's penises," and he was punched by both Sakura and Naruto) and many others appeared; even Tsunade, despite her busy schedule (she said it was only for a medical checkup on Sasuke).

The evening was loud. Everyone gathered at the table, feasting off the celebratory treats and foods. Sake bottles were opened, and they randomly picked an empty one to spin and goof around, playing games. Shino had to dance while Neji sings –both vehemently refusing to comply and Kiba and Naruto laughed uproariously at their tactics. Jiraiya and Tsunade fought over the last bottle of sake, while Kakashi sneaked it away and gluped it down in a corner –Naruto couldn't believe how he had missed the chance to see his sensei's face again.

Sasuke came out somewhere in amidst the mess, only to bury his nose in Naruto's jumpsuit again. Naruto fed him a riceball, the raven giggled and everyone laughed as rice stuck to his cheek. The boy turned around, shifting his gaze from one person to another, then finally uttered to the blonde, "Guests." The group's eyes widened, as did some of their smiles. Sasuke was healing alright.

Naruto beamed. "Yes, guests, Sasuke. They came to celebrate your birthday, Sasuke's birthday. Happy birthday Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at the shimmering words that spelled **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE **hanging from the ceiling, half concealing the Uchiha crest. The boy cocked his head, and murmured, "Hap py. Birth day day, Sas-uke. Happy bir,th day, Sasuke." He repeated, echoing Naruto's words. Tsunade smiled; out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sakura wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

The boy walked over to the group, his hands absently fiddling with his clothes. "Guests. Tuesday, five o'clock to ten o'clock, there will be a change of schedule. Guests will come and celebrate Sasuke's birthday. Happy birthday, Sasuke. Sasuke is a big boy now, Sasuke is seventeen."

Sakura laughed, as Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. He never would dream that Sasuke would remember what he had said, let along repeat them.

The raven haired boy rocked himself idly, and suddenly said, "Would you like a cup of tea?" Kiba stifled a burst of laughter, Kakshi raised an eyebrow at the very words he himself had taught Sasuke a few months ago, but Neji answered gently, "Yes, Sasuke, I would like a cup of tea." The boy hurried to the table, bringing back a mug, cooled for at least a couple of hours.

"It's cold, ne, Neji?" remarked Shikamaru offhandedly.

The white-eyed boy took a sip, his lips curving upwards, reminiscent of a smile. "It's warm."

The evening passed in merry laughter and stupid crack jokes. Naruto held the sleeping raven, whose head rested upon the blonde's lap, as Naruto gently combed through the midnight hair.

He idly wondered what things would be like if Sasuke hadn't ran off in the first place, the village and the council had let Sasuke off more easily, if they hadn't over-penalized the boy, if they hadn't push him to the brink that he wasn't able to recognize anyone aside from the blonde, if they hadn't done to him what they had done… If they had forgiven him a little earlier…

He looked around the Uchiha main house, where he was staying for the boy in his arms. He saw their reflections in the ornaments, flickering as they swing in the evening breeze.

"What's the matter gaki?" He turned at the gruffly voice of his teacher. "Uh, nothing much really, just… Thinking." He gave a deadpanned look at Jiraiya's raised eyebrow.

"Listen, gaki, this is as much as we could hope for. Yes, the council has overdone it, but now more villagers sympathies with kid here, be it out of pity or the want for the Uchiha name to continue. It's better for him than spending the rest of his life behind the bars."

Naruto averted his gaze.

Jiraiya continued, his voice sobered. "Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices. Neither will Sasuke."

Naruto's head snapped up. "He didn't choose this! You know he didn't!"

"The consequences, no, he didn't. But Sasuke _chose_ to thirst for revenge; Sasuke _chose_ Orochimaru over the village; Sasuke _chose_ to kill you–" "-tried to-" "and Sasuke _chose_ to return."

Jiraiya paused for awhile. Sasuke shifted in his slumber.

"He never chose to be treated his way," murmured Naruto miserably. "At lease he came back…"

"I'm not saying that returning is a wrong choice, but just bear in mind that Sasuke himself sowed the seeds that leads to all the things that happened to him. And although he's made quite a few foolish choices before, he can start making better ones now."

Naruto threaded his fingers through the dark strands. "How is he supposed to make the right choices, huh? He can't even recognize Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan; and he's just locked in his own world. He thinks –he doesn't understand –oh gosh…" Naruto muttered with a silver of bitterness in his tone.

"Then you'll just help him make the choices until he can do it on his own, ne Naruto-kun?" The blonde twisted around and came face to face with Kakashi's mask. "E-Eh? Kakashi-sensei! When did you sneak up on us!"

"It really will be alright, Naruto. We'll be here for you as much as for him, okay?" Something pleasant –_warmth_- crept up in his chest.

"Sakura-chan…" He uttered.

Jiraiya patted the boy's shoulder firmly. "It's not as if you have to do it alone," pointed out the man, gesturing around the house.

Tsunade was rummaging for sake. Tenten and Ino were lying around Akamaru as the dog yapped happily. The sofa was occupied by Shino and Shikamaru; Sai and Kiba were apparently having a heated conversation over topics Naruto would rather not hear. Lee was doing hand-stands with Gai-sensei as Choji munched on his chips.

"Naruto!" Kiba flashed him a fanged smirk. "Uchiha's gonna be fine, cut the long face!" The blonde started for a second, then quickly grinned back.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! We'll be having a field day next month, and if Sasuke-kun manages well you really should take him with us, so we can all experience the power of youth!" Lee beamed.

"Of course we'd come! Just count us in Lee!" Naruto shouted back. He hugged the raven close to him, feeling the gentle stirring of the boy.

The gang left them alone, approaching the table as the fruits were finally being served by Hinata.

Naruto surveyed the pale boy in his arms, his eyes lingering for a split second on the curse mark that was then nothing more than a faded marking, and the lightest white claw marks on the collar.

_Choices… Consequences…_

Obsidian eyes fluttered open. The raven shook his head, momentarily confused at the brightly decorated ceiling and the lights dancing spiritedly above. He awkwardly raised his hands, just as he did every time he awoke, as if to clutch at tangible objects.

Naruto took the wavering hands in his own.

_Screw it._

The older boy looked puzzled, just like each morning, until those unfocused eyes widened when the blonde gingerly pressed his lips to Sasuke's forehead.

"Unnn… Uh??" Sasuke tried.

Naruto just shook his head and beamed.

_Take your time, Sasuke… There's no need to hurry, because…_

_Choices, they don't always have to be made on your own._

-Owari-

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Thank you for reading.

I've always been imagining something like this, but since HKCEE is coming up in a year, and this evil plot bunny wouldn't leave me and my maths physics chemistry biology economics geography Chinese and English alone, I decided to write it down. Originally it should be divided into chapters, with lots more details, like, how Sasuke is condemned in court, how he's treated in cell and out of it; how he's gradually healing… But this is the last time I'm gonna write in this year, so I'll just have to put up with the under-detailed (is there even a word like this o.O) and rushed fic. I only got a night, and it was really fun writing this, despite it not even boring the slightest resemblance to a good fic, or maybe not even up to your expectations; it's my first Naruto fan fic after all… But I love writing. Now I'm gonna quit, for at least the year. I'm gonna miss it, and fanfiction, and the reviewers.

Reviews anyone? It's my last time getting treats like that for now, after all. :)


End file.
